Matchmaker
by Ferrel Drath
Summary: Adlet x Flamie Fluff - After Hans catches Adlet and Flamie in a somewhat embarrasing position, he and Chamot decide to do a little matchmaking of there own...
1. Chapter 1

Hello!  
So I've been noticing recently that Rokka no Yuusha's fanfiction section is about the same size as a particularly small needle so I decided to add some work to it too!  
This is set after the end of the first season of the anime, with just some fluff because tbh I really can't be bothered to right anything with a decent plotline Hope you enjoy!

The waning light from the sunset had faded hours after the braves had settled for the night.

Hans sighed as a cold breeze brushed over the cliff face where he stood, keeping watch over his new companions as they slept. His fingers lazily tapped against the tree he leant against, watching for any fiends that may be too daring to approach.

Darkness had shrouded the campsite after he had put out the fire, insisting to Adlet that he could see much better without it. Much to his new comrades disapproval, he also insisted on taking the full shift that night.

Hans clearly remembered the redheads face when he said he wouldn't sleep soundly so close to a fake brave that had escaped there notice a second time. He chuckled lightly

"Nya- you trust too much Adlet," He shook his head, thinking about the many ways he almost got himself killed.

He trusted all of them. It would probably break his heart when the 7th brave was revealed, much like it did to Goldov when his princess turned against them.

Hans frowned as he thought about Goldov. He was a broken man. He hadn't spoken to anyone after the incident and it wasn't just Hans that had noticed his empty eyes as they ran through the forest. He hoped that the young brave wouldn't do anything stupid for the woman that betrayed him. He had seen the princess escape and had chased her down with the others as Adlet lay dieing because of there mistakes.

He paused, listing to a slight rustling above him. A small bird perched on a branch further up the tree, fluttering away at the sight of him. He relaxed once again, delving back into thought.

"Now that is a question," Hans mused "Adlet must be a lot stronger than we thought, the way he managed to survive back to the temple,"

"From blows like that, I assumed he'd be dead by the time he arrived," His finger scratched against the wood as he worked through his little puzzle

"Of course, if he received medicine he might have made it back, Flamie never did mention what happened after we left..." His mouthed opened in amusement, before contorting into his trademark catlike grin.

"Her face was rather red when we came back," He recollected, smirking to himself

"If I remember correctly she carried around some tonic with her, but I wonder how she gave that to Adlet whilst he was unconscious," He thought evilly, his theory coming together.

More birds began to rustle from the tree signalling that the new day would be coming soon. His finger stopped its tracing over the tree as he looked down over the land bellow him, sighing as he remembered his duties as watch guard.

The sun was soon to be rising as were his companions. He shook his head as he pushed away from the tree, slinking towards the sleeping Braves.

He looked down at the first Brave he came across, Chamot, who lay sleeping peacefully with her foxtail tightly grasped in her hands. He smiled down at his friend, feeling a sense of protectiveness over the girl.

"Nya, Hans she could kill you if she wanted to," He reminded himself, rubbing at one of the deeper cuts her jyomba had left him, but nevertheless , the feeling didn't stray for the young girl. He doubted it would remain when she awoke and they would resume there bickering, but he let it stay there for a while warming his chest before he moved on, continuing to check on the rest of the Braves.

Mora was not far from Chamot. It seemed that even now Mora didn't trust her to be up to some mischief, even sleeping as peacefully as she was.

Rolonia slept next to Mora. Seemingly unsettled by the groups attitudes to one another, she had decided in the end to sleep near her teacher rather than by herself, and Hans could hardly blame her. The way they must have looked when she arrived would have unsettled the most steadfast of warriors.

He peered slightly around them to see Goldov, unmoving in his sleep. Hans rubbed his eyes and approached cautiosly, making sure that the dark shape was actually breathing before stealthy moving towards the final two piles of blankets.

He remembered Adlets' infamous protectiveness over Flamie, even from the beginning of there meeting. He doubted that Adlet would stray far from her with the seventh around, no matter how many times Flamie would push him away.

"Poor, deluded, -NYA!" Hans' train of thought was cut of as he laid eyes on an empty pile of blankets set up next to an iron box of weaponry which should have contained the self proclaimed 'strongest man in the world.'

Hans pulled out his twin swords, spinning around to face whatever had taken there young leader, before he heard a light snore coming close to the bed not a few paces away.

He blinked, sheathing his blades and straightened up as he took in the sight before him.

Red hair lay enveloped them as Adlet and Flamie curled around each other, his arm wrapped possessively around her waist, pulling her into him as she pressed her forehead into his chest. Her hand draped across his back the other tugging on his shirt. Adlet's hand weaved through her hair, gently holding her head as there legs tangled together, laying on the grass next to Flamie's bed.

Hans watched with disbelief as Flamie shivered, causing Adlet to pull her closer to him. She snuggled further into his chest, falling back into there peaceful sleep.

Turning away, he shook his head. He had watched Adlet clamber on to his blankets, and there was no way the boy could have wooed Flamie in such a way. He must have rolled over in his sleep. Not that he doubted Adlets' skill but the redhead had a lot to learn, and he couldn't bring himself to believe that Flamie had permitted a thing such as cuddling.

"But then again, if she would deem it necessary to kiss the Brave then perhaps..."

Hans began to grin. Perhaps he could let the unlikely couple wake last today, after all he wouldn't dream of being the one to wake up the pair, not only to face Flamie after catching her in a somewhat compromising position, but Adlet's protective fury after waking and embarrassing the slumbering half fiend.

He took another few paces away, settling himself down against another tree which would give him a perfect view of the pair when they awoke.

Besides, they were going to have to deal with this sooner or later, and Hans would be damned if he wasn't going to get at least a little fun out of it.

So? What do you think?  
Please leave a review with any suggestions you have, and I hope to be updating a little more later!

Next Time: Our sleeping beauties awaken and Chamot and Hans decide to play matchmaker 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again!  
So I'm having a bit more fun planning this than I should, so I'm going through my ideas pretty fast. Do you want to see anything more in particular in the future? Let me know in the comments!

The sounds of something shuffling towards him roused Adlet from his fitful sleep. Normally the Brave would be awake by now, planning the next route for the day and checking for any signs of fiends, but given the events of the past few days Adlet allowed himself the luxury of allowing his head to return back into a foggy morning state. Besides, he felt unusually comfortable this morning, pressed into a warm mass next to him. He hadn't slept this well in years after all.

Suddenly, Adlet felt a shiver course through the warmth next to him. He frowned slightly, pulling it closer to him into a more protective hug. When the heat next to him smuggled back into him he smiled appreciatively feeling a sense of pride wash through him. Adlet sighed as he felt himself being pulled back into unconsciousness, but not before he heard a quiet cat-like cackle fill the air as he drifted off.

Flamie couldn't remember ever feeling this safe sleeping in the open before. After all, fiends were always taught to sleep with one eye (or possibly more if you had them) open. However feeling a protective mass around her as she slept she couldn't help but fall into a complete drowsy state of sleep.

As she pressed herself happily into the warmth she felt a light breeze flutter over her, causing her to shiver violently. Flamie had no doubt that this was caused by her half fiend blood, normally used to the chills earlier morning brought. However, she was surprised as the warmth next to her pulled her closer, cradling her head gently. Reflexibly, she pulled herself closer to the heat, feeling its warmth encircle her further as she found herself falling back into a dreamless sleep.

The sun was now crawling over the skyline and Hans was growing bored watching the couple sleep, when he was approached from behind.

"Hans, shouldn't you be watching over the campsite?" A tight voice sounded out behind him. Ah. It appeared that Mora had awoken.

"Nya- I watched over you alright, slept like babies the lot of you," Hans chuckled to himself "Some more than others it seems," He quipped, pushing away from the tree

He spun on the ball of his foot to face Mora, who looked like her usual self, apart from her slightly wilder bedhead. She raised an eyebrow at him, clearly not impressed.

"Meaning?" She said bluntly. Obviously the Saint of the Mountain was not a morning person.

Hans stepped to the side to reveal where Adlet and Flamie lay next to each other on the grass, clearly enjoying each others company.

He grinned as he watched Mora's face contort into shock, confusion and finally, worry.

"W-wha," She managed to splutter out, her face becoming more of an amusement every second for Hans.

"Yes, it is rather strange indeed, I assumed Adlet and Flamie both rolled off of there beds, and, Nya well," He swept a hand over the scene after finishing his musing, "That happened,"

Mora had seemed to have unfroze as she began to nod to herself. Suddenly Hans found himself being held up by the scruff of his apron as he protested, struggling slightly against her. Mora's eyes blazed with silent fury.

"Separate. Them. Now." She spat a few inches away from his face

"Mora? What's happening?" questioned a sleepy voice as Rolonia approached from the other end of the field.

"Ah, good morning Rolonia!" Hans said with unusual cheer, "Just enjoying the view," He finished slyly, gesturing behind them at the sleepy pair.

Hans watched her scan the field, seeing her face contort in a similar way that Mora's just had as she spotted Adlet and Flamie.

"Is that?" She said, peering closer as if she didn't believe what she saw

Suddenly a cry rang out across the field

"MORA! CHAMOT IS HUNGRY!" She wailed, causing Hans to grimace at her antics. It seemed that when she wanted to, Chamot could take on Mora in a shouting match.

Everyone's eyes flicked to the couple lying on the grass who had seemed to have finally noticed something unusual. They're eyes snapped open in unison, making confused mumbles before they locked sights on each other.

The pair froze as they laid eyes on the other, neither daring to move. Hans could see both there face light up a crimson shade which could challenge the colour of Adlets' hair.

Suddenly Adlet was sent flying over the clearing as a large blast of smoke filled the very little space that was in between them, sending him sprawling against a tree.

The redhead groaned in pain from where he landed roughly on the ground, stumbling to sit up, still upset from being pulled away from his good nights sleep. As the smoke cleared, he spotted Flamie sitting next to her bed sheets in a similar state to him, face filled with embarrassment and shock. The pair could only stare at each other as they pieced together what had happened, silence filling the clearing.

Flamie moved first, reaching for her shotgun, loading it with impressive speeds before aiming it straight at Adlet.

"FLAMIE! STOP!" Mora shouted at the pair before Adlet scrambled as Flamie fired her first shot, busily beginning to reload. Ducking for cover behind a tree trunk, Adlet mind was reeling at the very strange turn of events.

Hans' laughter could be heard echoing over the valley as he lent against a tree for support, before leaping backwards as another shot rang through the air aimed at his head.

"NYA- Flamie! Don't get me involved in your lovers quarrels!" He cried, ducking for cover under a tree as well.

Mora and Rolonia it seemed had also retreated somewhat, Mora going to supervise Chamot in not antagonising the Half fiend any further or joining in on the battle.

Adlet poked his head out from behind the tree, only to yank it back as another steel ball embedded itself into a tree behind him. Peering around much more cautiously this time, Adlet could see Flamie stood, red-faced in the middle of the clearing. When she caught Adlet staring at her, her face flushed further before haughtily turning on the ball of her foot and marching into the forest.

"Flamie! Wait for!-" Adlet cried, before noting a small firecracker whizzing through the air towards him, covering his sight with yet more smoke. He spluttered as he stumbled away, looking up to see a retreating black cloak run into the forest.

He stared before groaning, placing his head into his hands.

"Ah, congratulations are in order Adlet!" Hans cried, approaching the boy with mock enthusiasm, "A boy becomes a man, eh?" He cackled at his comment, clapping him on the back before yelping as Adlet leapt up, his sword now pressed against Han's throat.

Hans was still chuckling as he raised his hands in mock defeat as he was faced with Adlet expression which could only be described as mutinous at his accusation.

Adlet slowly sheathed his sword, growling at the Brave, before heading over to where he had spent the night. The clearing had oddly quietened as he looked over an array of objects Flamie had left behind, namely her pouch of steel bullets she carried around with her, which lay at the foot of her bed. At least they knew that she had to come back soon. He sighed exasperatedly, rubbing his eyes as he felt someone approach.

"So Adlet," Mora said curtly, releasing a squirming Chamot who ran over to a rather smug looking Hans, "Care to tell us what that was about."

Adlet watched her stormy face carefully, before finally throwing up his hands in surrender to the less than pleased Head Saint.

"I don't know!" He cried out, voice still gravely, "I went to sleep there," He pointed at his pile of sheets

"And I woke up-," His face reddened as he spotted the flattened patch of grass, embarrassment filling his voice "there," He muttered.

Mora squinted at him as Hans and Chamot wandered over

"I would believe him Mora," Hans chimed, eyes filled with glee, "I saw him fall asleep myself, if he had gotten up I would have seen," He shook his head

"I doubt Flamie will believe that though," Adlet said quietly, eyes still locked on the grass.

"So you deny any," Mora said, her tone still disbelieving, "Ulterior motives?"

Adlet looked up at her, horror filling his eyes at the insinuation Mora was giving

"No! Of course not!" He protested, hands raising in defence.

Mora seemed stated at his answer, asking no further questions of him causing Chamot to chime in

"What happened? Kitty-san! No one is telling me anything!" She moaned to him, foxtail pointing at Hans to explain

As Hans face lit up at the prospect of explaining his and Flamie's nightly activities, Adlet was already marching determinedly towards the forest, leaving Rolonia protesting behind him

"Adlet! Where are you going?" She shouted after him who cried back

"The strongest man in the world only backs down from an unbeatable fight!" He shouted, charging into the forest where he had last seen Flamie run.

Hans watched the last piece of red hair to flicker out of view as he saw Mora sigh quietly before pronouncing that she and Goldov were soon to be leaving to find some breakfast, before marching over to the teens bed and roused him awake.

Rolonia found herself tagging along with the foraging party, unwilling to remain with the grinning Hans and the morally challenged Chamot.

And so, the pair were left alone. Again.

Hans sighed as he flopped down onto the grass, joining Chamot who had become interested in a oddly shaped twig.

"Nya, I feel like we might be here for a while," Leaning back watching the sky, feeling sleep tug at him as he was bathed in the sunlight.

Chamot didn't reply, twirling her twig as Hans fell into a fitful cat-nap.

Hans grunted as he felt a large weight scoop him up and dangle him by his apron. He struggled in alarm, reaching for his swords before he spotted the unmistakable colour of Chamot's tamed fiends. He sighed in surrender as he was dangled eye level in front of the girl that was perched on the creatures back. She smiled toothily at him as he pouted at her.

"Kitty-san! Chamot is bored!" She cried, poking him in the chest with her foxtail.

Looking up, Hans could see it was coming closer to midday. He grunted. If Adlet and Flamie kept up dancing around each other for any longer he doubted he would even have to face the demon king before Chamot would end up killing him in her boredom.

His eyes widened slightly, before a slick smile covered his face

"Hey Chamot, how would you feel about messing with Adlet and Flamie, as well as getting to kill the Majin a bit quicker, Nya?" He questioned slyly.

Chamots' eyes narrowed in suspicion

"Chamot is listening," She said slowly, allowing the tamed fiend to place him back onto the ground. Hans brushed himself off, glaring half heartedly at the swamp saint, but failing as his face returned to a lopsided grin.

"This pair will be like this all the way to the Demon God," Hans said tiredly, "Nya- They're going to keep avoiding each other and slowing us down for weeks!" He threw his arms up theatrically

"Unless..." He finished sneakily, flashing her with his luminescent yellow eyes, "We give them a little, how should I say this... push?"

Chamot sat in thought, before suddenly brightening

"You want Chamot to push Flamie of the cliff?" Her voice was laced with anticipation as she raised her foxtail to her mouth.

"Nya- A metaphorical push Chamot," He sighed, causing the girl to grumble, lowering the piece of feathered grass. He shook his head lightly, before smiling again

"However," Chamot's eyes retook a shiny glimmer to as Hans rubbed his chin

"I don't think we should make this too comfortable, Nya- look at all the trouble they caused," Hans said in an exasperated tone, gesturing around the now empty clearing. He could see Chamot nodding thoughtfully to herself.

"Does Kitty-san have an idea?" She said slipping of her fiend and landing softly next to him

Hans gave her a toothy grin

"I think he does."

So, what do you think? Please leave a review in the comments and any possible ideas for this could go!

Thanks!  
FD

Next Time: Adlet and Flamie return and Hans and Chamot put their plan into action.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!  
So this is really the first time I've ever actually ever written a fight scene, so I'm a little dubious as to how it turned out. Please let me know if you have any suggestions on how to make it better! (Little warning: Is some minor gorey bits in this, nothing extreme though)  
Enjoy!

Adlet had now been running through the forest for an hour, following a trail of footprints that had imprinted themselves onto the dry dirt below him. Adlet ran quickly. The last time he tracked Flamie he had an idea of where she was heading but in this new terrain, all the brave could do was follow her path, hopefully at a quicker rate than she was making it.

His heart twisted uncomfortably as he thought about what happened when he woke.

"At least Flamie didn't try to kill me," he thought hopefully. He had seen Flamie try to shoot him in the past, and her attack that morning wasn't meant to kill. Probably.

Adlet couldn't stop replaying the look of shock on Flamie's face when they had awoken. It made his mouth bitter when he thought of what her thoughts must be of him now. It had taken him so long for her to trust him, he didn't want to lose her.

He watched the footprints curve into the grass and towards a deeper part of the forest. The footprints had started to become less visible causing Adlet picked up the pace. The last thing they needed was to become lost in the forest, the pair of them without there stash of ammunitions.

As he rounded the corner he spotted black cloth flutter in the distance. Rushing towards it, his heart sank. Snagged on a branch was a small piece of fabric from Flamie's cape, next to a set of hurried footsteps. He sighed, carefully untangling the fabric and placing it in his pocket. There was no harm in attempting to return it to her, if Flamie let him that was.

As Adlet watched the footsteps he noted something strange. A larger, more fresh set of tracks lead next to the half demons. The notable difference was however, was that four large paws vastly overshadowed the ones of his ally.

Adlet cursed as broke out into a run, following the now clear tracks. Obviously some of the fiends hadn't been trapped in the barrier as more tracks converged onto the pathway. Adlet reached for his sword as he listened for the sounds of a battle ahead.

"Either Flamie hadn't noticed the fiends, or-"

Adlet shuddered. He couldn't even contemplate the idea without violently rejecting it from his mind. Flamie was smart. No doubt that she would be simply waiting for the right time to strike.

Suddenly, an explosion sounded far in front of him. Smoke filled the sky as Adlet worst fears had been realised, Flamie was alone, outnumbered, and with no ammunition. He was now sprinting through the forest, another large bang echoing around him, this time closer.

"FLAMIE!" Adlet screamed into the forest, chasing towards smoke that had blown towards him. He could hear the roars of angered fiends filling the air.

"Adlet!" His heart soared as he heard her calling out to him in the distance, charging towards the sound of her voice.

Bursting through the undergrowth, he saw a flicker of white hair in the smoke. Shouting again, he rushed wildly through the trees and into a clearing

Adlet was filled with horror as he caught sight of Flamie, stumbling away from 3 towering beasts, easily twice the size of there usual foes, her shotgun nowhere in sight. Adlet called out again, rage filling his voice. Her head snapped up to meet him as the beasts lunged, claws outstretched.

Reaching for his belt he charged towards them, managing to dislodge his demon flute. Raising it to his lips, a high pitched note filled the air, causing the creatures to stumble around them, howling in pain.

Throwing the flute into the undergrowth to free his hands, he watched Flamie wince, throwing another grenade towards the fiends, hitting one directly in the chest. It roared in pain as Adlet approached, drawing up his sword and bringing it down, slicing threw the beasts neck.

The creature fell limp as he stumbled towards Flamie, sword outstretched at the remaining 2 fiends trying to remain as far away as possible. The creatures snarled as the duo stood side by side.

Finally, one jumped. Claws flashing, it brought its arm down upon them, forcing them to dive towards the trees. Adlet sliced upwards, tearing the flesh as he watched the other close in on them, maw outstretched, the sounds of enraged fiends filling his ears.

Flamie danced further away from her target, bombs half created in her hand before she ducked away from the creature. As one of the three grenades neared completion, she dived for cover, another deadly set of claws reaching out for her.

Adlet growled as he rushed at the defences of the beast, sword outstretched as he was slapped out of the air by its large tail and was sent violently into the sky. Crashing into the ground, the beast rounded once again upon him. As it charged towards him, Adlet watched as a bomb skidded underneath it, a resounding bang ringing out as gore filled the ground beneath the creature. The fiend toppled under its own weight, now lifeless on the ground.

Scrambling to his feet, he spotted Flamie rushing towards him a grenade half completed in her hand with the final demon hot on her heels. Leaping into action, Adlet ran past her, swinging wildly as it crashed towards them, slicing the fiend across the face. It snarled, teeth flashing as it reached for him. Ducking backwards, Adlet rounded to the side of the beast as Flamie let loose a grenade, dazing the creature.

The fiend steadied itself once more, drawing back its bloodied talons. Adlet reached for Flamie's arm, yanking her towards him and out of the way of an oncoming set of claws which embedded itself in the dirt. Drawing his sword over his head as the creature lunged, he sent the sword couriering towards the beasts head. The blade sunk deep into one of its eyes as it howled in agony, reeling backwards, blinded and swinging wildly.

A paw rushed towards him, talons slashing his side. Adlet grunted, falling backwards as Flamie charged angrily towards the creature, flinging a grenade. As the crack of the explosion rang threw the clearing, the beast stumbled away from the teens as Adlet struggled against his belt, reaching for a dagger.

It roared as Flamie now stood defenceless next to Adlet, who tossed the dagger to her. She caught it as Adlet pulled out it's twin blade, the duo now on there last line of defence.

The fiend released blood curdling screech of a dying animal as it leapt towards them. Reaching up, the pair ducked, blindly slashing forwards, tearing flesh and sinew as the beast crashed over there heads and into a large tree, leaving a trail of blood and gore as it skidded to a halt, unmoving.

Adlet and Flamie shook slightly, waiting for another attack. When none came, the pair collapsed against each other, exhausted.

Breathing heavily, Adlet winced as pain lanced through his side as blood trickled from the wound. Looking over, he could see Flamie in a similar state, nursing a few long gashes on her forearm, a light mottled bruising appearing on her side which was covered in a nasty graze.

"Are you ok?" He wheezed at her, regretting his action as the pain spiked once more.

The girl nodded to herself, as she pulled herself to her feet. Adlet began to stand up before he collapsed, feeling Flamie grab hold of him as he fell.

Grunting, he attempted to yank himself once again, this time to a little more success as he staggered next to Flamie as she pulled him up. She sent him a worried gaze over her usually impassive eyes.

"Adlet-" She started as she watched Adlet began to hobble around

"Not to worry, nothing the strongest man in the world cannot handle," He joked, before wincing as he braced himself against a tree.

Shaking her head at his brashness, Flamie limped over to the tree herself, pulling Adlet down next to her.

"Thank you," She muttered quietly, her cheeks dusted red. As she began forming another bomb, Adlet watched with curiosity as a small pink ball began to take shape in her hand, recognising it as the one she had used to show Mora there location whilst trapped inside the barrier.

He smiled widely at her thanks as she threw the orb in to the air, listening to its resounding crack. If the rest of the braves weren't on their way before, they certainly were now.

As the smoke dissipated above them Adlet scanned the surroundings for their fallen weaponry. His sword was still embedded in the face of the fiend, and his demon flute was no doubt still in the undergrowth. When he questioned Flamie on the location of her shotgun she replied

"I had no ammunition left. There was no sense allowing it to slow me down. Its caught in the bushes over there," She finished pointing towards a darker part of the forest. Adlet squinted, spotting a glint of metal shining back at him. He nodded slowly

His eyes widened as he remembered. Reaching into his pocket as Flamie watched him with curiosity he pulled out the small piece of cloth from Flamie's cape. Her eyes widened as he presented it to her.

"I found it caught on a tree, I assumed you might want it back," He said as cheerfully as he could make himself, before grimacing slightly

Flamie picked up the fabric, looking at it carefully

"Do you make a habit of keeping pieces of girls clothing Adlet?" She questioned, her face impassive as she made eye contact with him.

Adlet face lit up at her suggestion, spluttering to form a reply

"Relax. I was joking." She said turning back towards the clearing.

Adlet sighed in relief, sagging as she quietly pocketed the fabric.

"Listen, about this morning-" Adlet started as the sounds of pounding feet could be heard approaching them through the forest.

Suddenly the rest of the braves burst out of the woods, armed to the teeth. They watched them scan the clearing with wide eyes at the three fallen fiends until they saw them.

The 5 uninjured braves rushed to meet them, skidding to a halt, staring at the blood soaked daggers still in the pairs hands.

Mora bent down, looking at there wounds before questioning

"Are you alright? What happened here?" Her voice was tinged with anger and concern.

Flamie shook her head

"They tracked me through the forest. By the time Adlet reached me they had already attacked. It seems that the barrier didn't contain as many fiends as we had suspected," she finished as Rolonia knelt down next to the pair, reaching for there shoulders.

Flamie flinched, attempting to move away as Adlet grabbed her arm to steady her. Grumbling, Flamie yanked her arm back, but remaining still next to Adlet as Rolonia inspected them.

She shook her head

"You two should have never run of into the forest by yourselves unarmed, what we're you thinking!" she said looking pointedly at Adlet. He and Flamie both flushed as Rolonia began to heal there wounds, determinedly avoiding each others gaze.

Chamot on the other hand had gone to inspect the fiends corpses with a stick, supervised under the watchful eye of Hans. After making sure the group were focused on Adlet and Flamie, he spoke to Chamot

"Nya- So, we begin tomorrow?" He questioned, observing the oblivious pair

Chamot' eyes gleamed as she stood up on the body of the demon, making her look unsettling in the dim light of the forest as she began to imitate Hans jaunty walk, him rolling his eyes as he followed her.

"Chamot doesn't understand why we have to wait," She said innocently, traversing up to the fiends head

"Because Chamot, if Mora knew-"

"Chamot! Get down off of there now!" The Head Saint shouted from the ground as Chamot and Hans jumped in surprise

The Swamp Saint grumbled as she slipped back down the arms of the beast, holding on to Hans for balance as Mora folded her arms at the troublesome pair. Hans and Chamot smiled innocently as she squinted at them.

"You two wouldn't happen to be causing trouble?" She questioned disapprovingly

Hans put his hand against his chest as if outraged at her comment

"Nya! Us? Cause trouble? Why Mora, why ever would you think such a thing!" Hans said in mock offense, his cat like grin widened as Mora glared at him.

"I'm watching you," She threatened coldly before returning to the rest of the braves, tugging at a put-out Chamot, who pouted slightly before following her dejectedly .

Hans chuckled to himself

"Nya- We shall soon see if you looking hard enough!" He cackled

Hope you enjoyed!  
Please leave a review in the comments for any suggestions!  
This fanfic only has a few more chapters to go, so if you have any request or anything like that I'd be happy to have a crack at it (especially if it's rokka stuff)  
Thanks,  
FD


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again!  
So this took a little longer than I expected, and I'm a little sceptical of whether or not its even ready to go up yet, but I came to the conclusion that I could fine tune it later and should just update it now, but thanks for waiting!

After much debate, the Braves had decided to remain at there outpost for another night due to the injuries that Flamie and Adlet had sustained.

Much to Hans' amusement, Flamie had tugged her sheets a little further away from Adlet that night. When he looked over to Adlet to gauge his reaction, he felt a slight guilty tug at his stomach.

The self proclaimed Strongest Man in the Worlds' face held a sad smile with eyes that screamed dejection. For the Flower Saints sake he looked like a kicked puppy! Hans had had a first hand experience with Adlets inability to give up, but as the teen curled up gingerly on his pile of blankets which had an optimum view of Flamie, the smile on the redheads face was anything but genuine.

Hans watched Flamie sit by the fire, obviously waiting for the other braves to head to sleep before turning in herself. Goldov sat by the cliff on watch, just out of hearing range on a quiet conversation and with Mora already putting Chamot to sleep before quickly dropping of herself, it left only Hans and Flamie next to the fire.

After Rolonia had managed to drag Adlet unwillingly away from a second outpost established along the edge of the forest, the newest brave had taken up the second night watch. After the attacks that day, it would seem ill prepared to not to assume there weren't any more fiends lurking in the forest.

Hans slunk down next to the fire. His partner in crime asleep, and Adlet placing a dampener on his mood, Hans found himself slipping into melancholy state. Peering up through his bangs he could see Flamie was still waiting for him to leave, eyes continuing to bore into the fire with an impassive gaze.

Rubbing his eyes, Hans cleared his throat. When Flamie remained unmoved he decided for a more brash approach, carefully leaning forwards.

"Nya- Those were some large fiends you killed today," he started, scanning the darkened forest. Flamie looked up, her eyes now inspecting him with her indifference.

"It was lucky that Adlet arrived when he did I suppose," He continued, watching her with mild interest. Flamie raised an eyebrow, but the flash of guilt that washed across her usually stoic face wasn't missed by Hans as he pretended to get more comfortable of the ground below him.

"Nyeh- Now that is interesting," He mused to himself, watching her eyes flick back to the fire as he shuffled loudly.

Deciding how far he could push his luck, he tried again to get a response from the half fiend.

"He seemed a little put out though -Nya?" He hinted, watching for a reaction intently, curling his tail around himself.

"I wonder why," Hans trailed innocently as Flamie once more looked back up at him.

However when she spoke her tone wasn't the usually stoic or impassive one as he was used to, but one laced with remorse. Hans blinked in shock as Flamie muttered to him in a quietly.

"Adlet needs to stay away from me," Her voice tried to take on a resolute tone, but from the way it shook slightly Hans could tell she was having an issue believing in what she said. As Flamie stood up carefully and began to return to her bed Hans looked up at the inky night sky, littered with glittering stars.

"Flamie, I don't think he can," He said truthfully, glancing back over at the half fiend.

She stood quietly as Hans raised himself onto his feet. Walking past her to his bed sheets, he watched her stand in thought, firelight dancing across her face and into the shadows. Eventually, her head moved to look at the shape of Adlet, who had become remarkably still over the course of there conversation. Not that he had seen that of course.

Turning away, Hans crawled under his covers. There was now no mistaking Flamie's behaviour towards Adlet. She was afraid. The mere mention of the redheads name could drag the girl out of her emotionless shell. Hans hadn't lied to Adlet when he said he lived in a similar darkness to Flamie, it was cold and empty, but it was strangely comforting to know that people could no longer hurt you. It must have been terrifying to suddenly trust someone you have known for so little time after what Flamie had been through.

Sooner rather than later, Flamie would have to face her fear of living again. Hans would see to that.

**************

As morning broke, it was Chamot that woke him from his cat-nap. A finger sticky from something that Hans would rather not think about reached for his tail as he drifted back into consciousness. Flicking it towards the girl, it bumped her lightly on the nose, Hans grumbling as he rolled away from her.

"Kitty-san! It's time to wake up!" She sung playfully, pushing the tail away from her face.

Reluctantly, the boy stretched out, complaining to himself. Blearily looking around, Hans could see a few of the Braves milling around the camp gathering weaponry and other items to bundle into packs. The sun had yet to creep over the horizon as Hans sat up, tail twitching occasionally.

The grass was wet with dew as shade still spread over the camp, the valley below them slowly beginning to lighten with the approaching sunrise. With the quick fall in temperature after the death of the Saint of the Sun, the valley had regained its bitter morning chill as Hans' breath condensed in front of him into a white smog.

Jumping up, Chamot began wander over towards the fire. Hans sighed as he fumbled with the bed sheets, shivering as he followed the energetic girl. As he slumped down next to the Saint, he watched the braves stumble around in what little light there was. Obviously Goldov and Rolonia had swapped shifts during the night as he located their posts now being attended to by Mora and Flamie.

He turned to Chamot, who was busily looking out across the land below the cliff. After Hans had explained his plan to her yesterday she had eagerly excepted it, planning the details out carefully before they had heard the first explosion set off in Adlet and Flamie's battle against the fiends. No doubt she was eagerly going over it again in her mind.

Feeling an uneasy prickle run up the back of his neck, Hans scanning the area around him, spotting Mora staring at him from the cliff, eyes burning with intense distrust.

"Nyeh- she would be a poor leader not to notice I suppose," Hans muttered bregrudgingly to himself, shaking his head as the sun crept over the horizon.

Hans waved at her as she scowled at him. He shrugged to himself as she marched past them haughtily and towards the resting braves, rousing them from there slumbers, Rolonia and Goldov mumbling sleepily as Mora forced them into action. However as she approached Adlet, the boy crawled out of his bedding on his own accord, having a short exchange with Mora before looking up at Hans and Chamot, a small smile plastered on his face.

He watched with curiosity as Adlet moved stiffly, packing away his objects into the steel container next to him. The smile on his face widened as Flamie wandered away from her guard post and towards her own bed roll, this time replaced with determination rather than the forced façade he wore the day before. No doubt he had come up with another 'plan' to talk to Flamie.

Flamie flushed slightly as Adlet flashed his toothy grin towards her, busily looking back down at the sheets in her hands. Hans smirked as Flamie peered up again, scowling at the brave who continued to happily pack up the items around him.

It had been two hours of uneasy travel for the braves as they passed through the forest. The attack the day before had shook the group more than Mora would have liked. Running at the back of the slightly dysfunctional group had allowed her to keep a watchful eye on her curious team mates.

Specifically, she was watching Hans and Chamot. After he had defeated Chamot, Hans hadn't strayed from the girl, and there more recent activities were beginning to give Mora a headache. That pair were scheming something. She could feel it.

Of course, she hadn't actually heard them, but Chamot had easily betrayed there behaviour. The girl was never this stated unless she was planning on some form of mischief, and Mora couldn't allow herself to believe that the cat like assassin wouldn't involve himself in Chamots antics.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly, begrudgingly accepting the inevitable. She just hoped that when the pair sprung there trap that she wasn't the one in it.

The braves had stopped at a small stream to rest during the midday, surrounded by a copse of trees. The awkward situation between Adlet and Flamie had only increased over the course of the journey, with the redhead teen occasionally flashing her a cheeky grin whilst Flamie pretended not to notice, running at the back of the pack as Adlet lead the charge through the forest.

Due to the previous days incident, the braves had fallen somewhat behind schedule. It had taken a while for Adlet to work out, but with a crude calculation in the dirt he estimated that to reach the Majin in time, the braves would have to cut there rest time by half on there current route. Groaning, he sat back on his hands. When mentioning this conundrum to Hans, the assassins ear perked up.

Shuffling over to Adlet map and his scrawls in the earth, he began to hum to himself, tail swishing lazily beside him. Hans' eyes glinted as a large smile split across his face. Peering over at Chamot, she flashed him a similar scheming grin. Perhaps they could start there plan earlier than expected...

"Nya- That's only if we take this route," He smirked, indicating to a line that lead out of the forest and towards a now presumably deserted village. Adlet blinked at the seemingly simple solution. Obviously his situation with Flamie had been distracting him more than Hans thought.

"I suggest that we take this one," He said, finger pointing directly through the trees and towards the land of the howling demons.

Shaking his head Adlet sighed

"We needed to pick up some supplies from this village," He said indicating to a small settlement laying on his original route, "Perhaps we should hunt as we travel?"

Hans shrugged.

"That would take some time, Nya- maybe we should have some people forage along the way whilst the others press onwards to make a camp?" His eyes lit up with mischief a he winked at Chamot who sat across from him, unbeknown to Adlet.

"You want us to split up?" Adlet said, brows furrowing deeply as he began to make some modifications to his calculations.

"Basically," Hans quipped lazily, leaning back on his hands, watching Chamot restrain a giggle.

Adlets smile widened as he began to scribbled furiously in the dirt with some strange symbols Hans couldn't recognise. Sitting up triumphantly, he announced there modified plan to the group.

Surprisingly, it was Goldov that first chimed in

"I know a great deal about foraging in woods such as these from my travels." He said quietly from under a tree.

Swivelling around Adlet nodded to himself as Mora quickly joined in on the conversation.

"Myself, Rolonia and Chamot also have some knowledge of such things," She folded her arms "The Saints must have some idea of who not to poison themselves," Mora shuddered as she remembered attempting to hold Chamots attention long enough to actually teach her.

The girl in question groaned

"Chamot does not want to pick berries!" She moaned, sulking to herself

Mora rubbed her eyes in exasperation, obviously too tired to argue with the other Saint.

Hans quickly jumped into there conversation.

"Mora! I'm sure she wouldn't mind coming with us, nyeh, -right Chamot?" He said elbowing her in the ribs, pulling the best look of innocence he could.

"Right!" Chamot managed to splutter out a confirmation as Mora's eyes narrowed at the pair.

Hans pulled himself to his feet, clapping his hands together before Mora could interrupt

"Nya- It's settled then! Goldov, Mora and Rolonia will hunt," He began, "While myself, Chamot, Adlet and Flamie continue through the forest,"

Flamie's eyes widened at the realisation of her new teammates, opening her mouth to protest, but it was too late. The plan had been settled as the rest of the Braves clamouring around her, finalising details to there impromptu plan. Hans shot her a satisfied smirk as the group began to get ready to leave, Flamie busily scowling at him. Adlet, on the other hand, had visible become cheerier causing the edges of Hans' mouth to curve upwards as he looked over at the half demon, who busily attempted to avoid Adlets gaze.

The braves waved each other of as they parted ways.

There plan had begun.

After several hours had passed, but Hans was beginning to regret his and Chamot plot.

Due to Flamie's seemingly rational fear of the Swamp Saint and her current situation with Adlet still unresolved, it left the cat-assassin with only one option of travel companion. As much as Hans enjoyed silence every now and again, he couldn't deny he needed some form of entertainment as they ran through the forest.

As they pushed through the wood, the creak they had settled by earlier had widened to the point where it had become a large river, which had been dammed up by an ancient civilisation, who appeared to have evacuated and never returned 300 years ago.

After a while, the group had traversed a suitable distance for the day, almost marking the end of Hans' boredom. No matter how many times he had attempted to strike a conversation with her, Flamie had always shot it down.

"Nyeh- I have no idea what Adlet sees in this girl," Hans thought to himself grumpily as he thought about how painfully dull the quiet was. The only occasional respite he had had from this was when Adlet would through her a cheery smile and watch her have a sudden interest in the dirt below them.

Chamot, on the other hand, had found entertainment in the form of teasing Adlet from the back of her tamed fiend. The strongest man in the world not being one to back down from an insult had busily been attempting to deny her taunting for almost the whole journey.

Shaking his head at the pair in front of them, he grinned over at Flamie who continued to look ahead stonily. Hans grumbled slightly as she ignored him once again, before finally calling over to her.

"Nyeh- it looks like Chamot is getting a little restless, perhaps we should stop here?" A large, forced smile split his face as Flamie looked over and proceeded to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Shouldn't you be asking Adlet that?" She questioned suspiciously as the teen in question began to launch himself into his 'Strongest man in the World' speech, causing Chamot to groan dramatically, flopping back on top of her jyumba.

Hans snorted, causing Flamie to glance over at the quarrelling braves. An emotion flickered across Flamie's face as Adlet threw up his hands enthusiastically towards the Saint of the Swamp. As she looked back over, Hans tried to act as if he didn't see the small crack in her façade.

She nodded shortly as he cried out to the pair in front of them. Swivelling around, Chamot flashed Hans a small smirk before leaping off the back of her fiend, eagerly escaping Adlets lecture on 'true strength'.

Dumping there packs on the ground, they steadily began to set up camp in a less dense area of trees, a short way away from the dry riverbed.

As Flamie sent up a smoke signal identifying there location to the other braves, the small group began to unfold blankets and collect kindling, stacking it in a small pile in the barren forest for the evenings fire.

After a while Chamot looked pointedly over at Hans, who nodded his head slightly after glancing around them attempting to not draw the attention of the other two braves.

Darting stealthily towards Adlets steel container, Chamot began to rifle through the pack until she found a big enough item that suited there needs, a small bundle of explosives, her fingers moving quick enough to make even Hans proud.

Leaping backwards, Chamot cackled theatrically holding the package over her head as she attempted to make a scene, much to Adlets horror as he watched dance away from the steel box.

"Chamot! Put that down!" Adlet cried, scrambling towards her as she scampered away from the redhead and towards her awaiting jyumba.

"Tsk, tsk. Can the Worlds Strongest Man not even watch his own things?" She taunted, clambering on to the back of her fiend. By now, Flamie was on her feet who was suspiciously eyeing the girl as Adlet held up his hands in surrender, eyes fixated on the package now sat on her lap.

Hans had to stifle his laughter as Adlet looked over at Chamot with increased agitation.

"Chamot, you need to put that down," He said slowly, carefully inching towards the Swamp Saint, who moved away as he approached. Hans frowned slightly as Adlet shot him a panicked look.

The girl laughed

"You'll just have to take it from Chamot!" She cackled as she turned around, charging into the forest on the back of her fiend and quickly out of sight.

"CHAMOT!" Adlet shouted after her, scrambling quickly for his armoury, slamming it shut and slung it on to his back as he madly scanned the forest for any sign of the girl.

Hans squinted. Adlet shouldn't have reacted that strongly to Chamot taking his things, he had predicted agitation or perhaps even entertainment, certainly not downright panic.

Marching up to him and grabbing him by the shoulder, Hans stood firmly in front of the brave, anxiety slowly beginning to flood his chest.

"What was it that she took Adlet?" He questioned sharply as he and Flamie surrounded the teen

"That bomb is one of the most dangerous explosives I carry with me," Adlet replied, tying a belt around his waist, anxiously checking its pockets, "I have to carry it in bandages to prevent it from going off," The brave was now rambling as he began to march towards the forest.

Hans paled as Adlet continued.

"If Chamot were to drop it- I would hate to think..." He finished agitatedly, shaking his head

Hans blinked as he pieced together what the brave was telling him.

"CHAMOT!" Hans howled into the forest, scrambling away from the pair and crashing through the woods, leaving Flamie and Adlet stood bewildered behind him.

She was going to get herself killed. And it would be all his fault.

Hans heard the sounds of pounding footsteps behind him, Adlet giving out an order to spread out, watching the pair tear off in different directions. He, however, knew exactly where Chamot was going.

He just hoped he wouldn't get there too late.

Hope you enjoyed!  
Please leave a review if you have any suggestions/criticisms Thanks!

Next Time: Well. There plan sort of works. I dunno, at this point I've gone past the point of a fully planned plot but I have a vague idea what happens (which is always good).


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone Yep. My bad. Sorry for dying on you like that, school is a butt and enjoys my suffering. Anyways! Yeah, sorry for it being so long awaited but it is a bit of a short chapter this one, but the next one should be much longer and probably better written as well as defiantly being uploaded much sooner. (Its actually already drafted, talk about organised)

Hans panted as he sprinted through the darkened forest, retracing the groups steps from earlier that day.

He cursed liberally as he replayed Adlets words through his mind, cursing his own stupidity. Of course Adlet would have dangerous devices with him! Why didn't he think of that!

Hopefully, Hans would be able to retrieve Chamot and the bomb before anything happened to the oblivious Swamp Saint. Fortunately for him, he knew exactly where she was headed.

Dusk had already fallen as he burst out through the trees and began to sprint up a steep incline, hampering his vision as the forest behind him cast a large shadow over his path, the temperature falling rapidly around him.

Their plan had never meant to take such a turn. All they were planning to do was get Flamie and Adlet alone, maybe cause The Worlds Strongest Man a little anxiety by taking a piece of weaponry, causing Hans to chase after her leaving the unlikely couple conveniently on there own.

"Idiot! What were you thinking!" Hans gritted his teeth as he berated himself, scrambling against the dirt underneath him as he grappled against the incline. The worst part of it all was that Chamot was in mortal danger, and she didn't even know it.

And it was all his fault.

Climbing to the top of the incline he scanned the surrounding area, searching for any sign of the saints bright green outfit and unmistakable tamed fiend. A short way away, he could hear Adlet calling out to the girl from the dried up river bed, his voice echoing over the forest.

Treading quickly, Hans rounded around a small cluster of trees to spot there designated meeting spot.

The light from the dammed up river sparkled in the dwindling light as the moon started to become visible over the tree canopy. If it wasn't for the fact that Chamot was in danger of blowing herself sky high, Hans might have stopped to admire it.

However, given that that wasn't the case, Hans proceeded to shout frantically across the small clearing, hoping that the girl would appear.

And that she did.

Peering out from the trees from the other side of the water, Chamot shot him a toothy grin as she held the device loosely, waving to him innocently with her foxtail.

"Neko-san!" She called out happily

"Chamot!" Hans cried out anxiously, sprinting towards the edge of water, peering over the side of the dam at the large fall below them, inching towards Chamot on the rotting logs that held back the river.

"You need to put that down Chamot!" He said quickly, watching the wood flake under his feet as he tested its sturdiness, clattering to the riverbed below.

The girl chuckled light-heartedly as she began to waltz across the logs

"Chamot, it's not safe-" He started as Chamot lazily waved her arm at him

"Chamot is fine! Look!" She challenged, stopping near the centre of the dam, doing a small spin, giggling to herself as she heard Adlets' panicked shouts from further down the valley, unaware of the pairs current location.

Hans growled as he treaded cautiously, inching forward.

"The bomb Chamot, you need to put it down," he attempted to keep his voice serious as he extended an arm towards her.

The girl frowned slightly as she began to inspect the package, bringing it closer to her face. She opened her mouth to reply as a cry ran out below them.

Below them, Adlet and Flamie looked up in horror at the young Saint, standing a short distance away from the dam in the middle of the large riverbed.

"Chamot doesn't-," The girl started in confusion, before a sickening crack rang out across the forest.

The wood groaned as it gave way under the girl as she attempted to stumble back to solid ground, her eyes laced with fear as she lost her footing on the logs, loosing her grip on the delicate device in her hand.

Lunging forward, Hans dived towards the Saint as the wood below her snapped under feet, causing her to flail wildly. Ploughing into her, Hans grabbed the girl, scrabbling against the wood clumsily as he began to charge for the other end of the dam, his footing falling out from underneath him as the land grew closer.

Diving forwards he skidded onto the ground as the rotting dam began to give way. Groaning Hans sat up quickly as he quickly checked over the shaking girl in his arms. Looking back over at the dam his mouth turned to ash as he saw the package teetering dangerously on the collapsing blockade. Time seemed to slow as it slipped from its perch and clattered downwards and off the edge.

The four of them stared in horrified anticipation as silence filled the dark clearing.

Suddenly, an almighty explosion rang throughout the forest, sending Hans and Chamot rushing backwards from the force of the impact and skidding against the dirt. Raining timber was sent flying in all directions, smoke clogging the air as fire fell from the sky.

Hans spluttered as smog covered his already shrouded eyes, his ears ringing from the force of the blast as the pair clutched at each other. However, Hans could still hear the distinct sound of a torrent of rushing water. Looking downwards his stomach flipped as he spotted Adlet and Flamie knocked to the ground as a large wave littered with debris began to surge towards them.

Hope you Enjoyed! Please leave a comment/review of what you thought! Like I said, this is almost done and I think I have an idea of what to do next ( Spoilers: It has 0 plot line and each chapter is gonna be different. My kinda unorganised style.)

Next Time: I actually write the chapter that you guys all came here to read. That's right folks. Fluff. And lots of it.


End file.
